


Feeling You

by Kaiciend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, M/M, alec is just a normal human being, is this the right tag?, magnus is a tsa agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Alec is trying to get home, but the line in the airport is so fucking long. There's this lady who's trying to hit on him, and then there's this hot agent that's going to search him.What a day.





	Feeling You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and based on a video.  
> I was rewatching Misha Collin's TSA parody and wanted to write a dumb Malec version.  
> You can watch it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYDuDGISJXs
> 
> Edit- I don't have plans for a sequel. Soz.  
> Maybe? idk  
> I'm trying to focus on my other fics.

Alec tapped his foot impatient as he waited in line. He glanced at his watch and clicked his tongue. He made a mistake of booking his flight in the afternoon; this time was usually overpopulated with travelers.

Whatever. It wasn’t like he could do anything to hurry the tired workers and cranky fliers. He resigned and read through his group text.

**_Izzy_ **

_ Yo _

_ How’s the wait? Is it long? _

**_Me_ **

_ I should’ve chose an earlier time _

**_Mom_ **

_ Have a safe trip! _

**_Me_ **

_ Thanks Mom _

_ Yeah the wait is shit _

_ Fucking hell! _

**_Mom_ **

_ Alec! _

_ Language _

**_Izzy_ **

_ HAHAHA _

**_Me_ **

_ Sorry guys _

_ Wifi is shit at the airport _

_ Text you when I get on the plane _

_ Love you _

Alec locked his screen and looked back at the line. He was almost up. Just five more people to be checked.

When it got to his turn, he felt uncomfortable with the TSA agent checking him. 

“Step right up, hot thing,” said the female agent, winking.

Alec did his very best to suppress his shudder of disgust. It wasn’t that he disliked women that tried flirting with him. This lady in particular didn’t seem to look that nice, like she had other motives.

“Um, can I call for someone else to do the search?” Alec asked.

The lady rolled her eyes and grabbed her walkie talkie.

“Requesting assistance for personal checking,” she said into the device.

“Who do I send?” asked a bored voice.

“I don’t know,” said the agent.

She turned to Alec.

“A guy, okay?” she asked?

“Uh, yeah,” responded Alec.

“A guy,” the lady spoke into the walkie talkie.

“Be there soon,” the voice replied.

The agent turned back to Alec and held an arm out, gesturing him to walk away from the line. He followed behind her as she led him to a secluded corner.

“Wait here for the guy,” said the agent.

“Right.”

Alec watched in wonder as the lady just left him alone to stand there. Okay then.

He returned back to his phone and turned on his wifi. An influx of messages from his family came through.

**_Mom_ **

_ Make sure to call me when you _

_ land _

**_Izzy_ **

_ Waaaaait _

_ Get me those fancy chocolates _

_ with alcohol inside!!! _

_ I’ve been craving those for so _ _  
_ _ long and i’m too lazy to go out _

_ and buy them myself _

**_Mom_ **

_ Too much sweets for you, Izzy _

**_Izzy_ **

_ Plz get me some _

_ You’re my only ho _

**_Mom_ **

_ Don’t call your brother that! _

**_Izzy_ **

_ Oh my god mom _

_ Nvm _

Alec laughed softly. He really did love his family dearly.

_ Fine Izzy _

_ I’ll get you some chocolates _

Send.

**_Izzy_ **

_ Thnx Alec _

He was just about to reply when a voice from in front of him called out.

“Hi, I’m here to do your search?”

Alec looked up and was speechless. The man was beautiful. The navy blue uniform fit perfectly around the man’s body. It accentuated his legs. And, oh, those arms were most likely able to hold him up while fucking him against the-

“Oh, fuck,” Alec said, catching his mind from wandering too far off into the deep end.

The man chuckled.

“Sorry,” Alec apologize.

“It’s fine.”

The agent lead them into a secluded, empty room. He turned around to Alec.

“Have a seat,” said the agent, waving an arm to the direction of a chair.

Alec sat down and watched the man walk to the table which had alcohol laying around. 

“I’m Magnus,” said the agent.

“Huh?” was all Alec could say.

“Introduce yourself, handsome,” Magnus said with his back turn against Alec.

Alec blushed.

From what he could see, the person was very fit. He could see the movement of muscles as Magnus poured his drink.

“Oh, Alec,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Alec.”

Magnus turned around.

“Hmmm, you seem to be a martini kind of guy. Am I right?” he said.

“Yeah,” said Alec, surprised that Magnus could tell right away.

His head followed Magnus as the man walked towards the light switch and dimmed it part way low. He proceeded to walk back to the table and make a martini.

“Where are you traveling to, Alec?” asked Magnus.

“Oh, I’m flying back to New York.”

“Home?”

“Yeah. My family and I live in New York. I’m just out of state because of work,” Alec explained.

“I see. I live in New York too,” said Magnus, “Here’s your martini.”

Alec reached for the glass and felt Magnus’ hands brush against his. It was soft. He wanted to hold his hand, too feel the warm flow into his.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” started Alec.

“Go on.”

“What does this,” Alec gestured to the entire room and his drink, “ have to do with searching me?”

“Oh, nothin’,” responded Magnus.

“What?”

“So, why did you ask for someone else to search you?” asked Magnus.

Alec scratched the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

“I didn’t feel comfortable around the female agent that was going to search me,” he answered.

God, he hoped Magnus wouldn’t judge him for his reasons.

“I see,” said Magnus, “Who was it?”

“The lady had dark hair, super tight uniform on that probably wasn’t the assigned uniform, and she was really flirty. She made me uncomfortable.”

Alec watched the man’s expression turn from curious to disgust.

“Oh, that person must’ve been Camille,” he said with a grossed tone.

“You don’t like here?” Alec asked.

“She’s always like that, honey. She tried to get with anyone she finds attractive.”

“Oh,” was all Alec could say.

“Anyways...”

Magnus gulped down the last bit of his drink and set down his glass. He brought a chair in front of Alec and sat down.

“So, you must be tired from all that waiting,” Magnus said.

“Yeah, uh, there’s usually a lot of people in the airport at this time. No one likes getting up super early to fly,” said Alec.

“Poor you,” says Magnus, a hand coming up and squeezing Alec’s arm briefly.,

“Damn, somebody works out,” Magnus mused.

Alec flushes. He barely drank more than two sips of the martini. He shouldn’t be feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

“Um, I train with my sister. She does stunt choreography, so it helps to be able to take hits from her,” said Alec.

“Ohhh, nice.”

Alec looked down at his drink and decided that he needed more liquid courage to get through his search. He down most of it in a few gulps.

Magnus gets up and begins making more for Alec. He pours more into the glass.

“Must be nice to get along with your family that well,” said Magnus.

Alec raised a brow.

“I was never close with my father. My mother died when I was young,” Magnus answered Alec’s unsaid question.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s fine. I’ve been able to get past the sad stuff in life.”

“Ah.”

“Now tell me,” said Magnus, leaning down to near Alec’s ear, “Are you more of a cologne or flower man? You smell heavenly by the way.”

Alec once again blushed. On the topic of smells, Magnus smelled really nice. Was that sandalwood?

“I- I have on cologne,” stammered Alec, “Sometimes I like using my sister’s perfume if it’s light on the scent.”

“Hmmm... I’m going to being the search now if you don’t mind,” announced Magnus.

“Okay.”

Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s neck. Alec really did his best to resist the urge to bare his neck to the man. The feather-like touches were magical; he felt his body tingling.

“What’s this?” asked the agent, a hand stopping near the dark lines on Alec’s neck.

“Huh? Oh, just a matching tattoo that my family all decided to get.”

Magnus only hummed in response. He traced a finger following the tattoo. Alec shivered. Magnus continued down Alec’s body, going down his arms and squeezing them lightly. Alec felt like he was receiving a massage. He felt his body relax in the care of Magnus. Is this how private searches go? God, he should fly more often and request Magnus to do his search.

He felt cool hands wander down his chest. Magnus’ hands was a relief from his fiery body. Those hands stayed on his chest longer than the other times. Alec really hoped Magnus couldn’t feel his heart pounding fast, but he was sure the man could.

“Your heart is beating really fast,” said Magnus, “Something wrong?”

“N-no, it’s fine,” responded Alec, really trying hard not to make more of a fool of himself in front of the man.

It wasn’t going that well.

“Okay, I need to you stand up now,” ordered Magnus.

He stood up and felt hands running down his back. He subconsciously leaned into Magnus’ touch. How can a person’s hands feel so good?

“Damn, hot stuff. What wouldn’t I give to see you without a shirt on,” Alec heard Magnus say to himself.

Alec almost choked on his drink, but he managed to get a hold of himself.

“I’m going to search your back pockets now. Let me know if it’s too much,” announced Magnus.

Strong hands ventured lower and lower. Alec almost jumped when he felt his ass being kneaded. He let a soft moan. 

This felt more like foreplay to sex than a search at this point, he thought to himself.

“Now, front pockets,” said Magnus.

Alec only hummed. He was afraid that if he spoke, words along the lines of ‘fuck me’ would come out instead.

He didn’t know why Magnus was still standing behind him and searching his front, but he wasn’t going to object to their current position. The agent was pressed close to Alec’s back. If he thought about it enough, he could probably make out the feel of Magnus’ cock against his ass.

Magnus’s hands were now too close to his dick. Alec was praying to God that his didn’t grow hard.

Suddenly, the cool touches vanished. Alec felt disappointed at the loss.

“I’m going to check your legs,” said Magnus.

Magnus circled around Alec and knelt down in front of him.

_ Dear God, please let this be over soon. This man is a walking sin. _

“So, what’s your family like?” asked Magnus.

Alec looked down to talk to him, but his words fell short when he saw how wonderful Magnus’ current position was. If anyone walked into the room right now, they’d probably think a blowjob was happening.

Alec shook away those thoughts and tried to formulate a response.

“Well, my little sister can be very wild, but she’s everything to me. I’m probably a bit too overprotective over her, but that’s what big brother do,” he said.

“I understand. I feel that way about my close friends. They’re like family to me, said Magnus from below.”

Alec did his best not to let his eyes stay on Magnus longer than deemed appropriate. Hands were going over his shins and down to his ankles.

“Done with your legs,” said Magnus as he got back up, “One final search, and you’re free to go.”

Alec wanted to whine about how their time together was too short and that the agent should search again just to double check he didn’t miss anything.

“I’m going to do your buttocks,” announced Magnus.

_ Yes, please. Fuck my ass. _

“Did you- did you search that part already?” asked Alec.

“I’m double checking,” answered Magnus, “Doesn’t hurt to be safe.”

Hands went down and back up to the pits of Alec’s arms. He felt himself being tugged a little forward. He could feel Magnus’ breath fan against his cheek. Alec wanted nothing more but to bury his head into Magnus’ neck.

He gazed into Magnus’ brown eyes while the man worked. He didn’t notice it before, but there were specks of gold in the man’s eyes. They were breathtakingly beautiful like precious gemstones.

Movements stopped, and Alec was brought back from reality.

“Okay, we’re finished. You’re free to go,” said Magnus.

Their eyes met. The world shrunk, and it was just the two of them.

Magnus’ hands grabbed the belt of Alec’s pants and pulled him in. They were close enough to take in each other’s exhale. Alec leaned in closer to Magnus’ face, eyes shifting closed. He could almost feel his lips against his.

Just as he was about to kiss the man-

“All clear!” shouted Magnus.

Alec was startled and involuntarily took a step back. He heard the door open burst open, and the same lady from before, Camille, walked in.

“You done, Magnus?” she asked with an annoyed tone.

“Duh,” answered Magnus.

“Then get out, and get back to work. There are more people that need to be searched, y’know.”

Magnus huffed and walked past her, out of the room. He purposely bumped into her side.

Camille turned around and gave a nasty look to him, but he couldn’t see it.

“Out. Now,” she ordered Alec.

“Oh.”

He placed the glass down and walked out of the room. Camille followed behind and slammed the door closed.

Alec went back to the searching area and gathered his belongings. He was about to walk to his terminal when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Magnus.

“Hey,” he greeted, surprised.

“Listen, I know our time together was short, but here’s my number,” said Magnus.

The agent handed him a slip of paper.

“Thanks,” said Alec, “It was nice meeting you, Magnus.”

“Ditto.”

“See you soon?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm malecvows on tumblr.  
> Come say hi.


End file.
